The invention relates generally to fuel system components, and more particularly to apparatuses and methods for containing a fuel pressure regulator within a fuel line.
Fuel flow regulators, such as, for example, pressure regulators, flow rate regulators and/or dampers, are often used within fuel systems to control the characteristics of the fuel flow to an engine. For example, some known fuel pressure regulators are used to control the fuel supply pressure to the fuel injectors of an engine. Such known fuel regulators, however, are often contained within the fuel tank and/or within the fuel injector rail. Moreover, such known fuel pressure regulators are often removably contained such that the fuel pressure regulator can be removed and/or replaced. Accordingly, the containment of such known fuel pressure regulators can limit the locations within the fuel system where the fuel pressure regulator can be positioned. Additionally, the containment of such known fuel regulators can be susceptible to tampering (e.g., changing the fuel pressure regulator to change the fuel pressure and/or fuel flow to the fuel injectors).
Thus, a need exists for improved apparatuses and methods for containing fuel pressure regulators outside of the fuel tank and/or the fuel injector rail. A need also exists for tamper-proof apparatuses and methods for containing fuel pressure regulators.